Look Toward The Future
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: This is my first Inuyasha story. This is based a few weeks after the last episode of Inuyasha Final Act. The story basically is like a continuation from the last episode and shows what could happen beyond the series. It's short and simple. I hope you guys enjoy it.


I hope you guys like the story. This is based off after what happened in the final episode of the Final Act. The story is set a few weeks after Kagome returned to the Feudal Era for good.

One night, Inuyasha was looking up at the stars outside his and Kagome's home. He was thinking of their recent visit to Miroku and Sango's home and saw their baby boy and twin daughters. Kagome had a blast getting to know the children and Shippo was with them too. Inuyasha felt that most of the whole group was back together and was relieved. But the evening came to a close when Miroku and Sango's children had to go to bed. Shippo went off to do some more training which left Kagome and Inuyasha to return to their home as well. When they got there, Kagome went inside to prepare some medicine, but Inuyasha remained outside. He wanted to stay out to have time to think.

Ten minutes passed and Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had yet to come inside. She wondered what was taking Inuyasha so long. She hadn't known him to stay outside for very long. Usually, he is right with her when she's in the house. Kagome took the initiative and went outside to check up on Inuyasha. When she was outside, she stood a foot behind him.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't back at Kagome as he was intent in staring at the moon and stars. His mind was wrapped around a very serious thought.

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about something."

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Do you honestly think that Miroku and Sango are happy with their lives being parents to three children?"

Kagome didn't understand what Inuyasha was getting at by complied nonetheless.

"Of course I think they're happy. They seem perfectly content with their lives. I couldn't imagine a happier married couple like Sango and Miroku or a happier family for that matter."

Inuyasha turned his head toward Kagome.

"What about us?"

Kagome was confused. She didn't know what Inuyasha meant by what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what about us? Are we happy together? Kagome, are you happy with me?"

Kagome stepped forward and tenderly looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Of course, I'm happy with you, Inuyasha. I thought that would be obvious to you."

"But you don't think that we can be as happy as Miroku and Sango."

Kagome stepped half a step back.

"Inuyasha, what do you mean?"

Inuyasha huffed and then turned his head away from Kagome. He crossed his arms and looked up at the moon.

"This is so difficult."

Kagome instantly became curious as to what Inuyasha was trying to say.

"Inuyasha, what are you saying? What's so difficult?"

Inuyasha gulped.

"Kagome, will we become as perfectly happy as Sango and Miroku once we…have a family of own? When will we have children?"

Kagome stepped back once out of shock. A carnation pink graced her soft cheeks.

"Is that what you've been trying to ask me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. He slowly approached her and encased her small body in his arms. He stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Yeah. I was kind of nervous to ask you since you recently came back from your era and we just got married….I didn't want to scare you or anything. It's not I expect either one of us to be ready so soon. I just want to know how you feel about it. I was just wondering when we'll be ready to have a family, Kagome. That's all."

Kagome could see the tenderness and sincerity swirl around in Inuyasha's golden eyes. The pink on her cheeks turned to red. "Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha leaned in close to Kagome. "What do you say, Kagome? I can wait until you're ready. I'm in no rush myself for now."

Kagome opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a shouting villager. She didn't have the chance to tell Inuyasha how she felt about starting a family with him. Inuyasha kept Kagome in his arms as he turned his head toward the direction of the approaching villager.

"Someone, please help! Lady Kagome, Master Inuyasha! Please help me!"

Inuyasha reluctantly lets go of his wife and turns to face the village as he stops at their house. Inuyasha is perturbed that the man interrupted their tender moment, but he forget his frustration for the moment because he was curious what the problem was.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you two, but my wife and child are under attack by a terrible demon."

"How far is your house?"

"Right where the rice patties are, Master Inuyasha. But, please hurry."

"All right." Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. "Kago-"

"I'm ready."

Kagome had gotten her bow and arrows ready and tied a medicine pouch around her waist. Inuyasha grunts in confirmation and turns back to the villager.

"We'll save your wife and child."

"Oh, thank you, sir!"

Inuyasha bent down on his knees. "Come on, Kagome."

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back. He ran toward the villager's house while carrying her. They got to the house within two minutes. Just as Kagome dismounted from Inuyasha's back, she saw the demon terrorizing the woman and young daughter. He was ghastly demon with horns coming out from his head. He looked like the one thunder brother that carried her away on his cloud where she lied about her and Inuyasha being together at the time. But even then, she knew that she had secretly wanted to belong to Inuyasha. Kagome came out of her thoughts of the past as she heard Inuyasha draw out the Tessaiga. She gets her bow and arrow ready as well.

"Hey, you! Over here, ugly!"

The demon turns and sees Inuyasha and Kagome. He can see a determined look in Kagome's eyes while he sees disgust in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Leave them alone!"

The demon gave Inuyasha a smug smile and then charged at him. Inuyasha charged at the demon and struck him the chest with his Tessaiga. Then he jumped away from him as Kagome shot a sacred arrow at the wounded demon. The demon doubled over in pain and then disintegrated into nothingness. The cowering woman and daughter stopped their shaking and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. They were grateful for them saving them. Inuyasha scoffed and then had put the Tessaiga away in its sheath.

"What a waste of time. That stupid demon barely got my blood flowing."

Kagome ignored Inuyasha's comment because she knew he was just being moody. Rather, she approached the woman and her daughter. She helped them up.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yes. Thanks to you, Lady Kagome."

"Don't thank me. It's our job to help innocent people."

Inuyasha finally decided to join Kagome with the woman and her daughter.

"Yeah. That's what we do."

The woman looked over at Inuyasha.

"Half demon, what is your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Lord Inuyasha, you must be one of the rare and kind demons, are you not?"

"Yeah. So what? There are plenty of demons like me."

"Yes. You are right in some way. There are good and bad demons. But I doubt that there are many half demons."

Inuyasha was taken back. Kagome placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The woman continued to speak.

"I'm sure you feel very lucky and special to have Lady Kagome near you."

Inuyasha didn't get what the village woman was trying to say. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything since Kagome spoke up.

"I'm sure that Inuyasha is grateful for having people care about him as he is and he shows his gratitude by protecting other people. Right, Inuyasha?"

"R-right."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Thank you, Lord Inuyasha, for saving my daughter and me."

The daughter echoed her mother's gratitude. "Thank you."

Inuyasha could feel Kagome's hand slip off his shoulder.

"You're welcome."

The woman smiled at Inuyasha.

"If you and Lady Kagome ever feel the need to come for a visit, I would be happy to welcome you two our home."

"That's not necessary. I'm sure Kagome and I will be busy helping other villagers."

The woman continued to smile.

"I understand. But, just so you know, you two are welcome to our home anytime."

Kagome smiled back at the woman. "Thank you for the offer. But we should head back home."

"You two live together?"

Inuyasha had a bored look on his face. Kagome decided to speak for the both of them.

"Yes. We do live together. That's what a married couple does."

"You two are married?!"  
Inuyasha pretends to yawn.

"Kagome, let's go back home and call it a night."

Kagome ignored Inuyasha for the moment.

"Do you know how the demon attacked you two?"

"No. I can't say. My daughter, my husband and I were just about to go to sleep when the demon came and attacked us. My husband went off for help once he had the chance to slip off. He was originally was distracting the demon, but then he decided he couldn't do anything to stop the demon so he went off to find help."

Inuyasha finally remembered the man who came to his and Kagome's home.

"Oh, right. Your husband ran into us and asked for help."

"By the way, do you two know where my husband went?"

Before either Inuyasha or Kagome could answer the woman, the woman's husband came back to the house panting.

"My dear! How are you and Hikari?"

"We're fine."

"Oh, good. I'm glad that you two are safe."

The man turns around toward Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Thank you so much for your help. Is there anything I could do to repay you two?"

"No."

"What Inuyasha means is that there is no need to repay us. Helping people is what we do. We're glad to be of assistance."

"Of bless you, Lady Kagome!"

"You're welcome."

"Kagome, we best be off."

"Must you really leave?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we must. It is getting late and we all need our rest."

"You're right. I'm sorry for keeping you and Lord Inuyasha away from your nightly rest."

"It's okay."

"Oh, thank you."

"Well, you three stay safe now. Good night."

The whole family waved goodbye to Kagome and Inuyasha and wished them a good night as well. Inuyasha turned around and began to walk back to his and Kagome's home. Kagome waved to the family and then followed Inuyasha back to their home. When they got there, Inuyasha sat down on the floor. Kagome closed the sliding doors behind her and looked at Inuyasha with concern. He was brooding in his own way with his arms covered in his sleeves and his sword laid against his body.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just stared at the fire pit in the middle of the floor.

"Go to sleep, Kagome. I'll know you'll be busy tomorrow with Kaede. I think Rin wants to help you instead."

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just go to sleep already."

"Aren't you going to sleep, too?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not taking my chances keeping my guard down so I better stay awake to look after you."

"Hmm…Inuyasha. About your question."

Inuyasha turned his face toward Kagome out of interest.

"Yeah. What is it, Kagome?"

"I didn't mean to set you off with my comment about Sango and Miroku's family. It just seemed that they deserved the happiness that they have received after three years in making a family. I know that there will be times when they have to struggle raising their children and protecting them , but as long as they will make things work, they will be very happy. But we have a different kind of happiness, Inuyasha."

"What?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"I know we still have plenty to work on, but when the time is right and we're both ready, we can have a happiness like Sango and Miroku."

"Well, I got that part. But do we really have to have kids to be as happy as them?"

"I guess not, but most likely a married couple who are satisfied with their marriage who want to have a growing family will become happier before because having even one child will bring them closer together. They will have formed a stronger bond with another and their first child will be all the proof they need to show their love for each other and for the child that they created together. That's why I think Sango and Miroku are immensely happy with their lives because they have three children. Plus, their bond and love will grow stronger over time."

"So, Kagome, when the time comes, would you be willing to strengthen our bond by having kids too?"

"Um, Inuyasha…"

"Don't worry, Kagome. It's not like this is the first I've thought about Sango and Miroku having children. I've actually been thinking about this sort of thing for a little while. I know that I'm not completely ready, but I know I'm more ready to take on the responsibility to having kids of our own than before we got married. I just want to know if you'll ever consider having kids at all."

"Why are you so interested in sort of thing right now? We have plenty of time."

"I know that, Kagome. Please, just give me an answer and I'll accept it either way."

Kagome was silent for a short while. She was trying to find the right thing to say to Inuyasha. After a minute or so, she gave Inuyasha an answer.

"Someday, I'd like to have children with you."

"That's a relief."

"But do you really expect us to have some kids so quickly?"

"Of course not. I was just curious. That's all. I know you still need some time to get used to this world and I need to get used to controlling my temper and be more grateful."

"I'm glad that you said that, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed. "Yeah. Whatever."

Then he turned his face away from Kagome and resumed to stare at the fire pit.

"Go to sleep, Kagome. You'll need your rest."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

Kagome thought that there was something else that was on Inuyasha's mind but she chose to not further press Inuyasha. She decided to end the night. If she ever wanted to talk to him about anything else, she would wait for daylight to do such things.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned his head back to Kagome.

"What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a tender smile.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was silent for a short moment. "I love you too, Kagome."

Then Kagome leaned in and kissed Inuyasha. He kissed her back. The kiss they shared was not tender, soft and short like the ones they shared before. This kiss was deeper and little longer than other ones. Inuyasha brought one hand over behind Kagome's back and used it to bring her closer to him. In turn, Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders which caused her hands to slide under his white hair. Inuyasha brought his hand up Kagome's backs so it barely touched her soft, black hair. They drew apart after the length of a minute.

Kagome sweetly smiled at Inuyasha.

"Good night, Inuyasha."

"Good night, Kagome."

Kagome got up from her spot and went over to the bed. She lied down and fell asleep. Inuyasha watched over her. As he saw her turn her back to him in her sleep, he grinned.

"One day, we will have a family of our own, Kagome. Now and forever more, I promise to watch over and protect you and our family when the day comes. I promise to always love you and keep you safe. No man, beast or demon is ever going to lay their filthy hands or claws on you because….," Inuyasha's breath got stuck in his throat for a brief moment, "because you're my beloved wife."

Quickly and without warning, Inuyasha's voice transformed into a hushed whisper. "You're my world, Kagome."

Then Inuyasha watched over Kagome for most of the night until he grew tired and knew that he could let his guard down for a short time.

The End


End file.
